Garden Promises
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Eric wishes to leave the palace. Can Snow White's love for him convince him to stay by her side?


He went to her coronation only because he wanted to see her again.

He knew he wasn't invited. He, after all, was a commoner, and she was the Queen. But he couldn't help himself. He had to. He knew he may never get another chance to see her again.

She was different from other girls he had met. Well, excluding his wife, that is. She was beautiful, but her appearance wasn't what captivated him.

It was her personality. She, like his late wife, mended him when he was broken. She gave him hope. She was his protectee, and it was her who gave him the strength in battle.

She was too much like his wife...

Perhaps it was this resemblance, more than anything, that drew him to her. Perhaps he missed his wife too much and sought comfort in her. Perhaps he didn't love her at all. It's _better _that he didn't love her. Their love would be impossible.

And yet, the Huntsman couldn't get rid of the fact that it was _his _kiss on her lips that brought her back to the living. It was _him_. Not the other boy, William. After all, only true love's kiss could awaken the sleeping princess...

He didn't know what to think anymore. It might be better if he just left the palace grounds and roam elsewhere, away from her. But he wanted to see her—to speak to her—one last time, no matter what it took for them to meet.

He'd heard that the palace garden was beautiful this time of year...

* * *

The palace garden was beautiful in the springtime. Flowers bloomed, birds fluttered, and the wind blowed softly, causing the leaves to rattle.

The garden is the only place Snow White can be without court officials bugging her to sign treaty after treaty, guards protecting her when she was perfectly able to by herself, or princes from far away palaces seeking her hand in marriage, peace-wise or other.

She could only stroll through the garden in the evenings when her work for the day was over. The garden was the only place where she could think—and her thoughts were usually occupied by the Huntsman, currently absent from her life. The last time she'd seen him was at her coronation, and even then they hadn't exchanged words. The last time the two actually spoke to each other felt like lifetimes ago.

She missed him. Dearly. She knew she could never replace his wife, yet there was no doubt he held a special place in her heart. She was aware that it was _his_ kiss which saved her, and she had never been able to repay him for it. _If only I had the power to grant life to the dead, I would be able to bring his dear wife back_...her heart ached, knowing that he was loyal to Sara. There probably won't be a chance between them, and it wasn't just because he is a commoner and she the Queen. Perhaps the reason she had grown to love him is because she could never have a chance with him.

She longed for him. Longed for him to kiss her again, longed for him to hold her comfortingly, longed for him to be by her side. Yet she will never be able to replace his wife.

She wanted to see him again.

As she walked past the rose bushes with her mind filled with thoughts about the Huntsman, she noticed a mysterious shape lurking within the thorns. Curious, she moved forward for a closer look.

The shape was hauntingly familiar.

It was _him_. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes laid on his form, hidden deep within the bushes.

She briefly wondered why he was hiding in such a place. _To see the garden? _

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she said in greeting, "Hello, Huntsman."

The rise bushes quivered as he tumbled out. He brushed himself before bowing deeply to her. "Your Majesty," he grinned sheepishly, groaning inwardly because she had caught him hiding.

She winced at the way he addressed her. She could never get used to her title, and it was especially hard when the one man she trusted would treat her so formally.

"Please, call me Snow White," she said icily.

"Snow White," the Huntsman echoed, and gently took her hand and kissed it.

The Queen's cheeks flushed. "Huntsman, whatever are you doing, hiding under the rose bushes?" she asked, reaching her hand forward to trace the thorns' scratches on his cheek. His eyes followed the trail as her hand traveled, gently caressing his cheeks, before she finally removed it. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"I wanted to see you again, your—no, forgive me—Snow White," he amended hastily, catching his mistake at the last minute.

"You know, I could have you arrested for breaking into the garden," she teased, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I would gladly let your guards take me so long I saw you again," the Huntsman said solemnly.

His words left a warm feeling inside her. "Oh, Huntsman," Snow White whispered, taking a step closer to him. She paused, and added, "I never did know your name, even though you know mine. It obviously isn't Huntsman, is it?"

Eric the Huntsman shook his head. "No, it's not," he agreed. "My name...is Eric."

"Eric," she smiled fondly at him. _Why do I get the feeling that this is goodbye_? she cried silently. "Tell me, Eric, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you one more time before I left, your Majesty," he answered truthfully. "And I thought I might find you here."

"Before you leave," she repeated slowly. The words felt foreign on her tongue. "Why, Eric?"

The expression on his face tightened. It took him a painfully long time to answer. When he did, he said carefully, "I want to go on a few adventures of my own, Snow White."

_It can't be_! Snow White stared at him with tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Please, Eric," she said, "Stay with me. I...I don't want to be Queen unless you're here to protect me. I don't need those stupid palace guards! The only one I trust to protect me is...you," she admitted.

"Your Majesty," Eric said humbly. "I'm...honored."

"Will you accept the duty of being my protector, Huntsman?" She pressed. When he didn't speak, she blurted out, "I want to be with you, Eric! I...I know I can never replace your wife. She was special to you. That night...that night, I heard what you said about her. That I remind you of her. It might be the only reason you're here now, and, I can never take her place, but..."

Snow White knew she was rambling. She couldn't stop herself from confessing her feelings to him. She had been deciding whether she should tell him the next time she saw him, and now that she _did _finally see him, her feelings were tumbling out like a waterfall.

Eric knew what she was trying to tell him. That she loved him.

He reached a finger and pressed it to her lips. "Shh," he murmured. "Don't ever feel the need to take her place," he said. "You're _you_, Snow White. It's _you _I've...fallen in love with. You remind me of Sara, yes, but there's also the part of you that uniquely belongs to you. Well, if that made any sense at all."

Her eyes brimmed with more tears at his words. "Oh, Eric," she said, hating that the only thing she could come up with to say is "Oh, Eric." She remembered the reason why he was here, and added shyly, "Promise me you won't leave me, Eric?"

He cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I promise, my Queen."

And as he gently pressed his lips to hers to seal the deal, Eric thought, _In a way, Ravenna did do me a favor. After all, even though Snow White is not Sara, she did saved me from my drunkard days, just as Sara brought me back when I was lost._

* * *

**Disclaimer: The movie isn't mine! Not at all! **_  
_

**I don't normally write movie-based fanfictions (especially when I've only seen it once and will most likely not have anyone in character, so I apologize about that..), but I just adore Snow and Eric's relationship in the movie. So, this little fanfic came to mind. [Though every other SWATH fanfiction I've read consists of him leaving in some form. Eh.]**

**Leave a review?**

**On a complete side note, that one scene totally reminds me of Princess Mononoke. **


End file.
